Charme
by Moon Erebos
Summary: '...En la oscuridad del callejón, solo rota por la pálida luz de la luna y uno que otro faro, sus ojos pasan del azul al rojo, brillantes como dos gotas de sangre...' (AU. Hiccup II)


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Cressida Crowel. Solo me pertenece la idea.**

 **Au**

 **Human!Dragon**

* * *

 **Charme**

 _Me estremezco desgarrado por lo bello_

 _Es como un cuchillo en el alma_

 _Tengo la impresión de deslizarme al fondo_

 _Hechizado por ideas locas_

 _De repente mis deseos toman vuelo_

 **Le bien qui fait mal – Mozart l'opéra rock**

Los ojos turquesa del hombre miran con indiferencia la presentación que se ejecuta frente a sus ojos. Aburrido. Simplemente aburrido. Hacerle caso a su hermano para ir a ver al experimental grupo de baile que planeaba presentarse en su teatro no fue tan buena idea. Por supuesto no diría que la coreografía es muy buena, los movimientos violentos pero fluidos ejecutados al ritmo de la música son más que sublimes.

Coordinados.

Pocos grupos que apenas iniciaban lograban tal elegancia. Jóvenes de 16, 17 años. Por más tiempo que llevasen estudiando danza y ballet, él solo había visto una ejecución así en un grupo de al menos 20 años trabajando juntos. Estos chicos, por lo que le había dicho el maestro al que se le ocurrió que podían presentarse en su teatro, a penas y tenían tres meses de haberse unido.

Algunos eran de otro grupo. Otros de otra ciudad, otros tenían poco tiempo en el ballet.

Y sin embargo estaban llamando la atención de su hermano. Pero no la suya. Tal vez el que uno de los bailarines cante mientras danza junto a su compañero le agregue algunos puntos a su escala para quizá, y muy poco probable, aprobar que presenten una o dos coreografías en el teatro.

— **C'est le bien qui fait mal, quand tu aimes. Tout à fait normal, ta haine** —parpadea y se endereza de inmediato. Esa voz, se dice y sus ojos vuelan frenéticos por todo el escenario.

Allí, tomando el lugar de quien había iniciado la danza, un joven vestido de absoluto negro que resalta la palidez de su piel se mueve con una elegancia y una flexibilidad envidiable. El cabello, de un rubio tan brillante como el mismo sol, se mueve junto con él, los ojos del más vivo azul fijos en ninguna parte.

Pasa saliva y todo su cuerpo se calienta.

Es la persona más hermosa y caliente que ha visto, jamás, en su vida. Sus ojos lo recorren de pies a cabeza, una y otra vez. Puestos en cada movimiento, en cada flexión de sus músculos. Todos en el lugar desaparecen y solo queda la música y el joven.

Su pecho se aprieta y todo su cuerpo se inflama. Debería sentirse bastante mal por sentir tal deseo por un joven, casi niño. Pero no puede evitarlo. Quiere a ese joven en su cama y en sus brazos, de ahora y por siempre. Y lo quiere _ya_.

Se inclina al frente, sus ojos no dejan en ningún momento el elegante cuerpo que se desplaza al centro de los bailarines. Aun cuando estos se mueven frente él no le pierde de vista. Poco a poco la música empieza a perder sentido a sus oídos, todo su ser puesto en un solo objetivo.

Y de pronto, cuando el impresionante rubio vuelve al frente los ojos azules se posan en los suyos y un brillo inexplicable hace posesión de los bellos orbes. Una lenta y depredadora sonrisa perfila sus labios que no dejan de moverse al son de la música. Pero él parece no notarlo.

Solo puede ver al hermoso ángel que le mira y sonríe. Le sonríe y su deseo aumenta a límites insospechados. Casi podría correrse en seco pero se contiene.

— **C'est le bien qui fait mal, quand tu aimes.** **Tout à fait normal, ta haine.** **Prend le plaisir, c'est si bon de souffrir. Succom ou charme, donne tes larmes** —la música llega a su máximo crescendo, la tonada se vuelve más oscura y las palabras que se vierten como cuentas de cristal por los carnosos labios del sexy rubio calan en su alma, como un pesado cuchillo que se hunde en su corazón con la intención de arrancárselo de un tajo y sin misericordia.

— **C'est le bien qui fait mal, quand tu aimes.** **Tout à fait banal, ta peine.** **Les vrais délices, passent par le supplice. Baisse les armes, donne tes larmes** —las luces se apagan dando fin a la música.

Le cuesta no gritar cuando los ojos azules desaparecen de su visión. Su hermano se levanta aplaudiendo y él, temblando de puro deseo, se levanta por igual y sus ojos buscan desesperados al rubio.

—¿Qué dices Furius? ¿Les damos la oportunidad de presentarse? —Su hermano sonríe, como quien conoce un gran secreto que está a punto de ser rebelado. Furius ignora el gesto y bufa.

—Bien, solo una noche y si valen la pena podrían extenderse a una semana —dice con frialdad y agradece a cualquier divinidad el que su voz no se rompa—. Si no me necesitas más me voy a casa.

Se gira y sale con paso calmo sin esperar respuesta. Una vez fuera y la brisa golpea su ardiente piel deja escapar un ronco gemido de frustración. Con el aire fresco en sus pulmones y su mente despejada se pregunta qué demonios le pasó. Él jamás había perdido el control de esa forma. ¡Y menos por un niño!

Suspira algo más tranquilo. Da dos pasos cuando una delicada mano se cierne a su muñeca y en una muestra de una fuerza increíble le jala a un callejón oscuro junto al teatro.

—¿Pero qué…? —No puede decir más cuando una ansiosa boca choca con la suya. Delgados brazos le atrapan como un pulpo y en un acto reflejo sus propios brazos toman por posesión la cintura de quien sea que le haya atacado.

El beso más que un beso es un agresivo choque de labios y dientes, lengua incluida. El cuerpo que le aprisiona se frota con energía contra él suyo, quejidos y gemidos escapan de la talentosa boca. Las manos de Furius se deslizan de las caderas ajenas y amasan con gusto el respingón trasero del contrario.

Por desgracia el aire se hace indispensable y deben separarse. Agitado, Furius mira con ojos dilatados a su atacante. Para su sorpresa no es nada más ni nada menos que el joven rubio de profundos ojos azules, ahora casi negros por la lujuria.

—Te he esperado demasiado mi Furius —susurra el joven pegándose más si cabe contra él. Muerde y besa con suavidad el cuello del mayor arrancándole un gemido.

—Hi… Hiccup —dice sin darse cuenta, el nombre se ilumina como luces de neón en su cabeza. No sabe de dónde vino, pero está ahí, haciendo a su cuerpo estremecer—. Mío —gruñe apretando la fina cintura y hundiendo su nariz en el pálido cuello, intoxicándose con su aroma.

El rubio sonríe para sí y deja que Furius ataque su cuello de forma suave.

En la oscuridad del callejón, solo rota por la pálida luz de la luna y uno que otro faro, sus ojos pasan del azul al rojo, brillantes como dos gotas de sangre, sus pecaminosos gemidos y suspiros envuelven a Furius, arrastrándolo a lo más profundo de su naturaleza no tan humana, aunque él no lo supiera.

Llevándolo a un punto no retorno.

 _''Mío''_

* * *

 _-_ **C'est le bien qui fait mal, quand tu aimes.** **Tout à fait normal, ta haine.** **Prend le plaisir, c'est si bon de souffrir. Succom ou charme, donne tes larmes.** **C'est le bien qui fait mal, quand tu aimes.** **Tout à fait banal, ta peine.** **Les vrais délices, passent par le supplice. Baisse les armes, donne tes larmes:** _El bien que hace mal, cuando amas. Todo hecho normal, tu odio. Toma el placer, es tan bueno sufrir. Sucumbe al encanto, comienza a llorar._ _El bien que hace mal, cuando amas. Todo hecho trivial, tu odio. Las verdaderas delicias, pasan por el suplicio. Baja las armas, empieza a llorar._

Es, a mi manera mi forma de celebrar mi cumpleaños *^* con ustedes XD Que no es hoy. Falta un poco para él pero quería celerbra con fics


End file.
